


𝑩𝑼𝑻𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑭𝑳𝒀

by hyhasi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Romance, Sarcasm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyhasi/pseuds/hyhasi
Summary: "My anxiety is chronic but my ass is iconic.""Kiyara!"[Heiji Hattori x OC]Being diagnosed with several issues, bipolar- and anxiety-disorder during middle school was not easy for Kiyara Kudo. She decided to leave the toxic environment behind and followed her parents to the US. Now nearly one year after her departure, the young, socially awkward girl is back in Tokyo to continue the journey of becoming an international singer. The way to make her dreams come true is long and full of challenges, containing sudden murder, mysterious riddles, facing old problems, unhealthy coping mechanisms and of course the life as a normal teenage girl with mental illness and misunderstood jokes.With all those confusing emotions, love is something that doesn't fit into her life. But the best love stories are made by falling in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.
Relationships: Hattori Heiji/Original Female Character(s), Hattori Heiji/Reader, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Original Character(s), Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. 🦋𝐁𝐔𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐅𝐋𝐘🦋

* * *

DETECTIVE CONAN

HEIJI HATTORI FANFICTION

*・。★⌒．。・*⌒☆*・，。★・*⌒☆*・｡

"𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖. 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖."

╰──➤ 𝑩𝑼𝑻𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑭𝑳𝒀 by hyhasi

╰──➤ in which a mentally unstable girl tries to handle her fucked up life but doesn't mind if a certain detective from Osaka ruins it a little bit more.

*・。★⌒．。・*⌒☆*・，。★・*⌒☆*・｡

@𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴.𝗸𝗶𝘆𝗮𝗿𝗮

... 𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐈𝐍... 

𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠. . .

█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

𝟐𝟎%

███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

𝟓𝟎%

█████▒▒▒▒▒

𝟕𝟎%

███████▒▒▒

𝟏𝟎𝟎%

██████████

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞!

*・。★⌒．。・*⌒☆*・，。★・*⌒☆*・｡

𝐕𝐎𝐋𝐔𝐌𝐄

▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ ▍

𝑩𝑼𝑻𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑭𝑳𝒀

0:21 ─○─────── -2:43

↺ |◁ || ▷| ♡

**boyfriend** || social house & ariana grande

" _you ain't my boyfriend. and i ain't your girlfriend. but you don't want me to see nobody else. and i don't want you to see nobody._ "˚

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚

 **that way** || tate mcrae

" _we say we're friends, but i'm catching you across the room. it makes no sense, 'cause we're fighting over what we do. and there's no way that i'll end up being with you. but friends don't look at friends that way._ "

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **pov** || ariana grande

" _how you touch my soul from the outside. permeate my ego and my pride_." 

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **let's hurt tonight** || onerepublic

" _they say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight._ "

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

**golden** || harry styles

" _i know that you're scared because i'm so open_." 

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **let me move you** || sabrina carpenter

" _with your hands on me, i feel my heartbeat racing_." 

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **wow** || zara larsson

" _baby, i'm not even in a gown. i'm just in a t-shirt on the couch. the way you want me makes me want you now._ " 

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **breathin** || ariana grande

" _you remind me of a time when things weren't so complicated. all i need is to see your face_."

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **close to me** || ellie goulding

" _and if it wasn't you, i wouldn't want anybody close to me._ " 

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **wannabe** || spice girls

" _if you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, friendship never ends._ "

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **dangerous woman** || ariana grande

" _something 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman._ " 

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **enchanted** || taylor swift

" _please don't be in love with someone else._ "

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **count on me** || bruno mars

" _if you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep. i'll sing a song beside you and if you ever forget how much you really mean to me. everyday i will remind you. you can count on me like one, two, three. i'll be there and i know when i need it, i can count on you like four, three, two. you'll be there 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do._ "

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **ruin my life** || zara larsson

" _i want you to ruin my life._ "

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **greedy** || ariana grande

" _boy, you give me feelings, never felt before._ "

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **unstoppable** || sia

" _i'm so confident, yeah, i'm unstoppable today_."

*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

 **into you** || ariana grande

" _i'm so into you, i can barely breathe_." 

*・。★⌒．。・*⌒☆*・，。★・*⌒☆*・｡

╰──➤ 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆

this book contains cursing, sensitive topics such as anxiety and bipolar-disorder, mentioned violence and murder and maybe (probably not lol) sexual content.


	2. This is why I don't socialize

**Drapetomania**

_(noun) the overwhelming urge to run away_

∘∘∘─────🦋─────∘∘∘

Love is a wicked game, Kiyara knew it from the very beginning and yet she got lost in it. She loves blindly and recklessly, the whole situation consumed her and now she pays the price. It was like the last push she needed to fall from the edge of sanity right into the mess that she called her own mind.

Sitting in this rather cold and lonely office isn't too bad. It's not the uncomfortable couch she's sitting on that bothers her. It's not the dark atmosphere that surrounds everything in this little room. It's not the weird drawings on the walls, even though they kind of freak Kiyara out. She never liked abstract art, it always reminds her of her old art teacher who would still give her a bad grade just because he didn't get the message behind the drawing. 

The thing that bothers Kiyara the most is the fact that she is here waiting for the therapist yet again who's diplomas hang proud on the wall of her low-spirited office. 

Suddenly the door opens and Kiyara is forced out of her entertaining thoughts about how she can survive this meeting. 

"I'm so sorry I let you wait, dear. The coffee machine is causing trouble again." A rather young, stylish woman enters the room. Her yellow pencil skirt combined with a white blouse creates a big contrast to the cold and depressed surroundings. To be honest the lighter colors are a perfect match for her tanned skin, but in Kiyara's mind will always be the image of a typical high school supervisor who tries to be fresh and cool just like the 'kids'. 

Grabbing another cookie from the table in front of her, Kiyara shrugs. "It's alright, I guess", she said. Inside the young girl curses her mother for taking her beloved phone away. Not only did Kiyara wait hours to be finally called in, she also had to wait for the therapist to appear because apparently coffee is more important than her mental health. But what can she say? Probably nothing without causing a scene and even though she would love to do that, her mother would be mad as fuck. 

"I heard you plan to go back to Japan. Why's that?", asks the paid woman. Her accent reveals her spanish origin as much as her looks. "I thought you left because you needed a break. Get away from all the negative feelings." 

"Why do I need to talk to you when my mom already tells you everything? I mean I could take a nap right now", Kiyara joked to avoid the conversation. It never works, Miss Alba looks at her as if she's not very pleased with the young girl. They talk about the unhealthy coping mechanisms Kiyara developed on a daily basis, especially her special kind of humour that freaks everyone around her out. Not only does her mother scold her everytime Kiyara laughs about her mental illnesses, Ran Mori, a childhood friend of her brother, is also worried sick. "No front though." 

"Kiyara. Focus." 

The girl sighs. "I decided to go with my parents to the US because I just had to get away from all the bullshit. We've already been through this shit. Why do I need to explain my reasons again?", she complains. But instead of getting off the hook, her therapist urges her to go on. 

"Isn't it a natural thing? The desperate need to create a distance to the people you once considered your friends. When I look at my list of people I thought I could rely on because they like me for who I am, the only people left I'm sure about are Tetsu and Kenma."

Miss Alba tilts her head in confusion. "What about your parents? What about your brother? Don't you have new friends?" 

At first Kiyara feels the urge to yell at the woman. Shouldn't she already know what's going on with her? Sure she kept a lot from her therapist in order to get away from her as fast as possible. Two months passed since her mother decided it was a good idea to go see a therapist again. Kiyara's first time in a therapist's office was back in Tokyo, the day she saw a dead person lying in cold blood, murdered by a psychopath, for the first time. She was eight at this moment, thanks to her older brother but she recovered quickly from that trauma so one or two sessions were fine. 

But the reason Kiyara is forced to go to daily therapy is her mental state. To sum it up a lot of shit happened during middle school that, in turn, caused repressed issues from her childhood to come up again. The consequences showed up as Kiyara's first panic attack. Her parents took her to an old friend, a child therapist, who diagnosed anxiety disorders and several other issues weighing on the young girl that could develop depression. Maybe it was already a sign that Kiyara learned how to cry without anyone noticing. Or to fake a smile. 

"My parents have to love me. I'm their daughter, but definitely not their favorite child. My brother is a dick. He sent dry messages and used lame ass excuses to avoid phone calls and FaceTime, but since he kind of disappeared he doesn't even text me anymore. And the people in school are as fake as Nicki Minaj's ass- I'm sorry, I meant butt."

Miss Alba exhaled again, probably because of the silly remark. "So your brother, huh? You and Shinichi were very close according to your mother's tales. What changed?" And once more Kiyara is forced to talk about her brother. Once more Shinichi Kudo takes over the spotlight. Once more she feels like the second fiddle in her own symphony called life. 

Being the only daughter of Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo isn't easy in the first place, but having an older brother like Shinichi is a nightmare. He can do anything and not just in an average way- no, Shinichi Kudo is the best at anything he does. Of course Kiyara loves her brother, heck she loves him more than she loves herself (what isn't that hard to be honest considering her low self-esteem), she looks up to him and without him she would totally go out of her freaking mind. He is her big brother, the best gift her parents ever gave her besides the perfect pitch. Her whole life Kiyara thought she got a best friend--no, even better. While friends change from time to time, siblings are eternal. She has someone by her side for the rest of her life just because she was lucky enough to have a brother. 

Sadly, the past tells another story. Her life was a competition. They are siblings, they still love each other more than anything, but they were born with a competitive mindset that tells them to be better than anyone. Shinichi, the smart, perfect son he is, has no problems in meeting any expectations. Kiyara, on the other hand, struggles with everything. School, sports, social interactions… 

While Shinichi got famous for his passion as a detective, Kiyara felt more like the family disappointment. The only thing she's good at, the only thing she's better than her older brother, is music. 

Music gave Kiyara a purpose in life. It was something in which she was good but her brother sucked at. Shinichi learned to play the violin just like Sherlock Holmes, but his singing skills and his ability to hit the right notes? Non existing. However Kiyara is well known for her beautiful voice. Music is what gave her confidence because she was finally good at something. To correct that: she was great, if not the best. 

"I don't know what changed. Maybe the fact that Shinichi basically ghosts me and ignores my existence? Even before he magically disappeared during a freakin 'date with Ran, he wasn't interested in my well-being", Kiyara rants angrily. "What kind of a brother loses contact on purpose?" 

With a huge wave of concern, Miss Alba writes down something on her paper. To be honest Kiyara never really believed she actually writes something down, she probably just scribbles some notes and draws some sketches to keep herself sane. That's what Kiyara would do as a therapist. 

"Did something happen between you and your brother? Maybe he wasn't font with the idea of letting his little sister go? Maybe your sudden departure hurt him more than you thought?", the therapist noticed, frowning again, "You promised each other to stay together, yet you decided to travel over five thousand miles away from him." 

Well, Kiyara thought, looks like I'm not the only one who blames myself for everything that happens around me. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Los Angeles, California is a beautiful place to live, especially for Kiyara. Besides from the anxiety disorders that force her to see a therapist on a regular basis every time it gets worse, she enjoys her life to the fullest. Just rolling down the streets on her skateboard, watching the people at the beach and feeling the warm air against her face. It's calming and has the same effect on her as music. Only the heat is troubling her hoodie-loving mind, but she has to admit she loves the classic LA look consisting of normal jeans shorts and a top. 

So fresh from therapy, dressed in normal hotpants, a layered ruffle cami top in a faded light blue and of course a fabulous pair of light grey sneakers (her favorite), Kiyara steps out of the building and greets the busy streets of LA. Her mother told her to come straight back home, but she never said to use the shortest way. Without her phone to listen to some music and without her lovely skateboard, she now has to walk. 

Once again the last words her therapist said, comes into her mind. Why would Shinichi be mad at her for leaving a toxic environment? He even suggested that she go with their parents and follow her dreams as a musician and now he is mad at her for leaving him behind? Just thinking about the possibility that he could be mad, makes her angry. Kiyara left Tokyo after the summer holiday and now it's April and school in Japan starts soon. Barely 7 months passed and during this time Kiyara worked on her mental health, went to school in America which is kind of pathetic and worked on her music.

She's just about to start High school, yet she already convinced several top class universities in America to give her a scholarship based on her musical talent. So many Uni-Headmasters she played for, so many plays she learned to impress the people around her, nevertheless she declined every offer to let her study because of a silly pinky promise she made to her brother. 

Because of a pinky promise ten years ago that said she will never leave him and he will never leave her, Kiyara abandons the career she always dreamt of. So instead of Hollywood and the Red carpet, Kiyara planned her future in Tokyo, maybe working a little on her Instagram and YouTube account. After all she gained about three million followers on her official site.

It all started with simple cover songs and piano plays. All these years Kiyara thought that no one cared about her in the slightest bit, that Shinichi will always be the one in the spotlight. But she wanted to express those feelings anyway and who would've thought? The people are listening. Soon more and more people got interested in her life. They actually find her funny and love watching her videos whether she sings, plays any instrument or does funny things with her friend Tetsuro. She talks about all the things happening around her, about music, about politics and her opinion on different subjects or about her mental health and her fans listen to everything she has to say. 

It doesn't take Kiyara long to arrive at home. Her mother is probably going to complain because it took her so long to get back. Yukiko Kudo is a famous actress who had a hard time parenting her children and maintaining her career, nonetheless she's a very protective and caring mother. Unfortunately for her daughter, she is way more strict than Yusaku, her husband. So Kiyara is all the more grateful for her dad who has her back anytime the women in this household have a slight tiff. 

Of course Kiyara loves her mother more than anything. Heck it's her mother! But sometimes she feels like her father understands her mental state more. He sees her, a young woman, and not a kid who's just crying because she has no friends. While her mother blames the boy's problems Kiyara had, her father actually understands that there is way more on his daughter's shoulders that keeps bringing her down. Since she's a little girl, people noticed the deep relationship with her father, while Shinichi was a mummy's boy. And as much as Kiyara hates to admit it, she is a teenager. It's inevitable to have a mother and her teenage daughter in a room without fights and several arguments about unimportant stuff.

Before entering, Kiyara checks the mailbox for any letters which are not rare to find in her household considering the fact that her father is writing a new book and his fans are crazy as fuck sometimes. So with two hands full of envelopes, she tries to kick the door open and goes straight to the living room where her parents spend the time together. Currently only her dad is sitting on the couch, so she throws the letters shamelessly on the coffee table in front of him. 

"What's poppin'?", she asks, talking Japanese again, and falls down on the couch right next to Yusaku. It's nice to see him taking a break and watching TV, but Kiyara knows that her father is forced by his wife to take a break. His daughter knows it too well. Just like her father, she dives into work and is lost in her own world. Her working space and behavior caused her many trouble and is also part reason for the therapy. Who would have thought that low appetite and increased appetite are both symptoms of depression so when Kiyara, someone who usually eats a lot, suddenly eats just a few clementines in three days, let's just say her mother nearly freaked out. 

"Well, apparently I'm a 'Dallas Cowboys' Fan now", Yusaku chuckles, wrapping an arm around his daughter. Inhaling his scent, Kiyara snuggles up to him. 

"How did it go?" 

Usually her father doesn't ask how the therapist went, but he is more concerned about her well-being since her brother kind of disappeared and her urge to fly back to Tokyo. He wants to know if she's ready to face the old environment where everything went down. 

Kiyara groans. Just thinking about Miss Alba makes her mind furious. To distract her a little bit, she grabs the letters and starts to read the addressee. It's mostly addressed to her dad. "A waste of time. We talked about Shinichi again. And then about Tokyo and why I want to go back." 

Amused by Kiyara's semi-aggressive behavior while throwing the fan messages back on the table, her dad kisses her head softly. 

"Bear with you mother. She doesn't want to lose her precious little princess." 

"Mom or you?"

Kiyara smirks up to her dad who simply nudges her. Still grinning, she darts her greyish eyes back to the letters. There is a navy blue envelope between all those useless papers. Besides from the formalities on the front, someone wrote her name in a fancy way with a golden ink on it. To her it looks like someone did his calligraphy practice very well. There is also a golden wax seal on the other side that matches the navy blue color and has a bunch of lavendel on it as well as two letters: T and M. 

"What's this?" 

"It's from Japan", Kiyara murmurs, too occupied with the Japanese letter. Her father eyed the letter too and then his daughter. 

Kiyara shrugs with her shoulders and decides to break the seal even though it is probably the most beautiful and magnificent letter she has ever received. To top the spectacular envelope, the white card with golden details is just as lovely. According to the text on the little piece of paper, it's a wedding invitation for next week. 

She can't believe it. Her desire to go back home pulls on her heart since her brother disappeared, died down and then the urge came back as soon as her best friend Tetsuro started to talk more and more about his achievements. She wants to be there with him and Kenma, her precious little bean. And now she has something to persuade her mother! Takuo and Minea, two old friends of her dad, are going to marry soon in Osaka, therefore they need a singer. Obviously they choose Kiyara and want her to sing not just some songs for entertainment but also the song for their first dance. 

As Kiyara looks up to her dad, tears well up in her eyes. "Can I go?" 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

"Do you have everything? Your watch? Your little pillow? The keys? A jacket? You know it's cold in Japan. It's just April, you'll catch a cold if-" 

"Mom, I'm fine!", Kiyara interrupts her mother through the phone, "the flight was a bit exhausting, but I'm safe and sound at the airport and waiting for Dai-kun to pick me up." 

That isn't entirely true. Kiyara is at the airport in Osaka and the flight was indeed exhausting. But she's not waiting for Dai, the brother of the groom. Right now, she's running through the airport, trying to find her headphones. She left them somewhere while getting a drink. Maybe they fell out of her pocket when she searched some money for the coke?

"You sound stressed. I knew it. I should've never let you go on your own", Yukiko cries, already regretting her choice. Deciding to say nothing, Kiyara only rolls her eyes and leaves it to her dad to calm down her over caring, paranoid mother. She only hears a lot of whispers, probably something about trust and independence of a young woman. 

As soon as Kiyara reaches the vending machine where she got her drink, she sees her headphones lying on the floor. Happily she takes her beloved possibility to escape the crappy reality and puts them into her pocket. Now she can turn her attention back to her scared mom. 

"Mom, I'll be fine. It's just one day in Osaka. I'm already back in Tokyo tomorrow, so stop worrying so much about me."

Suddenly another call comes in. It was Dai, he's probably waiting for her outside. 

"I really have to go now. Dai just arrived. I love you both. Miss ya!" 

Her mother sniffles at the other side of the phone. "I miss you too. Take care! I love you!" 

"Take care, little butterfly", her father adds. 

"Will do!" 

As fast as she can, Kiyara ends the call, puts her phone away and starts running. With one suitcase on each hand and a heavy backpack, it is really hard not to run down any people who are standing in the way. Unfortunately Kiyara lost her headphones at the other end of the airport so she needs to run back the whole way. She should have thought through this. 

Cursing about all the people doesn't help at all. And of course Kiyara is lucky enough to run into a stranger. A good looking stranger with dirty blond locks and chocolate brown eyes that are widened by shock. To her, he looks a bit like a young businessman considering his strict outfit. She really messed up. 

"I'm so sorry, but I'm already late so uh-", Kiyara stammers in English again, stumping overt her suitcases, "I'm really sorry, bye!"

∘∘∘─────🦋─────∘∘∘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to upload pictures via Android phone, pls tell me😭
> 
> Anyway! See you!


	3. you've got to be kidding me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a wedding!

**Mellifluous**

_(adjective) a sound that is sweet and smooth,_

_pleasing to hear_

∘∘∘─────🦋─────∘∘∘

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me", Kiyara groans. 

Looking back, it probably wasn't a good idea to let her mother choose the dress she has to wear at the wedding. At least the tully a-line skirt of the beautiful peach dress ends a bit under her knees, therefore it's not too short to trigger her at some point. Of course her mother doesn't know the reason why Kiyara despites short skirts. To be honest, Kiyara would rather die a thousand times than look into her mother's eyes telling her the story of how everything in her life just-- she can't tell her mother the 'origin story' of some of her issues. However the upper part from her waist up is just plain white without sleeves. 

"Ugh, I'll probably ruin the dress with some food. Why does it have to be in light colors?" 

Whatever, she thought. Now it's too late to change, she has to go down where the wedding will take place. Wandering through the corridors isn't too bad either. It's like a free pass for a museum, since Takao and Minea, the groom and the soon to be wife, decided to marry in this old mansion that turned into an old art museum. The story behind that idea is actually pretty cute. Takao is a detective and Minea a policewoman, but before that back in highschool they met as two detectives. Case after case and yet they never found their true love until the day both went to this museum, trying to solve a murder. Alright, maybe it's a bit too dramatic for Kiyara's liking. 

She passes painting after painting and vase after vase, but there is not a single person in sight. So much for the promise to wait for her in front of the room in which her stuff is supposed to stay. Instead of waiting for someone to rescue her from the labyrinth like corridors, Kiyara just follows her instincts. Well, these are the only stairs she found, so there wasn't much to decide. 

The music and laughter already reaches her ears as she continues to go to the huge doors that probably lead to the big hall where everything takes place. Obviously there are too many guests in Kiyara's view, therefore she decides to stay at the sideline this time, maybe go snatch a snack and a drink, but that's it. Besides, observing people is something Kiyara adores to do. Especially when you make a game out of it by trying to tell what kind of a person it is based on their looks, behavior and their personal items. According to her therapist, it's normal for bipolar people, but Kiyara doesn't know why. She stopped listening after she said something about cake. 

All in all the hall is quite big, with a high ceiling and an expensive looking chandelier hanging down. It seems like an old ballroom from long ago where aristocrats used to live here. That would also explain the large stage and the noble red curtains. The middle is free for the guests to dance and all the tables including the food and the drinks are on the side. 

Out of the blue, a young man stands beside her. "Quite a lot of people." 

Her body tenses up as she flinches. Holy shit, she thinks. What kind of a guy would sneak around someone with anxiety? Sudden movements and invading her personal space makes her jumpy, like probably all the people in the world.

With a pissed off attitude, Kiyara turns to the stranger and wants to lecture him, but instead of an ordinary stranger it's a young good-looking guy. Very handsome with dirty blond hair and--fuck no. 

It's the stranger from the airport she nearly ran over. 

Eyes immediately widened in surprise, she gulps. She really fucked up this time and all she could think about was: You've got to be kidding me. 

"Oh shit, you're the airport-guy!", Kiyara gasps, "I am so so sorry." 

The socalled 'airport-guy' is quite tall, still dressed in formal clothes. Kiyara remembers the awkward moment where she talked to him in English when she bumped into him, because he certainly does not look like a typical Japanese. 

He lifts his brows in amusement. "Airport-guy? I have a name, you know?", he chuckles, keeping his chocolate brown eyes on the young girl in front of him, "Saguru Hakuba, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

'Hello, anxiety. I really missed you'. That's what Kiyara would say, if she could see her disorders like some kind of devil on her shoulder. Sometimes it actually feels like she has her mini-selfs on her shoulders, but instead of an angel and a devil, trying to be her conscience, Kiyara has her anxiety on the one side, voicing all the thoughts she overthinks and on the other side? Surprise, surprise! It's another anxiety mini-me, strengthening the arguments of his friend. 

Still waiting for her answer, the handsome foreign man keeps staring at Kiyara. 

"I- uh. I am Kiyara. Uh- Kiyara Kudo", she stutters out nervously, "the-the pleasure is all mine, I guess." 

Now Saguru seems to be shocked or at least taken off guard. Kiyara sighs. The reaction people have after hearing her name is nothing new anymore. Like observing people, Kiyara made a game out of it. Considering his age that should be around hers, he's probably not a fan of her mother. Maybe he likes to read her father's books and recognized the Kudo Name because of that or -and that's actually her first guess- he knows her brother somehow. Sadly, she knows too little to be sure, but it's usually the fact that Kiyara is Shinichi's sister that surprises the younger people. Occasionally some police officers or other detectives recognize her name because of Shinichi's fame. 

But it's nothing new that Kiyara isn't the main character of her own life. 

"Kudo? As in-" 

Kiyara already interrupts him. "Mhm. Let me guess. You probably know Shinichi, my brother", she sneers with a hint of annoyance. Of course Saguru notices her dislike, but based on his still surprised face, Kiyara knows she's right. 

"I didn't know Shinichi has a sister", the blond adds. 

"Most people don't." 

Unfortunately for Saguru, he couldn't keep the conversation going due to the person calling for the young girl. It's Dai, the brother of the groom. He seems quite scared, as if something goes wrong. Instead of sharing his discomfort, Kiyara happily takes the opportunity and follows him out of the hall. "Bye, bye!", she bids goodbye. 

As soon as she is out of his range, the girl face-palms herself. "What the heck? 'Bye, bye'? What kind of idiot says that?", Kiyara groans, ignoring the grinning face Dai does. He is some sort of uncle to Kiyara and probably the only person she knows who would choose her over Shinichi. To sum up Dai and dogs love Kiyara more than they love Shinichi, every other being would definitely choose her brother. The smarter, cooler, braver, funnier, more talented and of course more sane and healthier Kudo Sibling. But to be fair: who would choose the broken one, when you can be with the- well, with anyone but her instead? 

"What's wrong? Embarrassed yourself in front of the hot guy?", Dai teases her. As a young gay man in his twenties with a loving boyfriend, he knows how much Kiyara struggles. Just like her, he hid behind every lie he told during his school years in order to keep his real feelings away. He knows how hard it is to be alone, even though he doesn't know exactly what Kiyara had to go through to get all these diagnosed disorders. But what Dai knows is that this girl in front of him is stronger than anyone he knows and hopefully one day she will know her own worth. 

Kiyara blushes and she blushes hard. "Shut up", she mumbles, "What is it that you need?" 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

And the third time this day, Kiyara curses to herself: You've got to be kidding me. 

Her whole life was full of murder, theft and all kinds of crime that seems to attract annoying detectives and somehow Kiyara has to take the role as one. Was it her name? Does the Kudo Name hold some kind of power or is it cursed? Because it seems like everything bad happens around someone in the Kudo family. Usually it hits her brother, that's why he's always involved into some murder shit. Now that Shinichi is gone, the universe seems to have an eye on her instead. 

She doesn't even like this crime stuff. Her father writes thriller books and her brother is a great high school detective. But why is she involved now? What kind of fuckery is that? 

Apparently Dai's bad news which makes him nervous, is a heist announcement from the one and only Kaito KID, otherwise called the Phantom Thief Kid. Actually he has many names. He is known to steal gems or jewelry after sending a writing in which the thief explains with mystery and riddles how and when he is going to appear. Usually he brings back what he stole, but he's a thief, so nobody is sure whether KID is going to keep his treasure or not. His heists started a few weeks after Kiyara left Japan and according to Ran her father and even Shinichi once came up against the moonlight thief. To Kiyara this whole situation seems very interesting. 

As for now Kaito KID threatens to steal something. Takao found a writing with the thiefs signature smiley and was immediately alarmed. Kiyara starts to question her interest in the Phantom Thief. Why would he plan a heist in a museum at the exact same day as the wedding between a detective and a police woman? You don't need to have a PhD to know that there will be plenty of colleagues from work. Therefore Kaito KID really plans to enter the lion's den. The museum is open twenty-four seven, yet he chose this day. Why would he do that? Is he insane or does he want to feel the thrill? Maybe KID wants to make the police look like fools? 

Well as for right now, Kiyara feels like the real fool. Surrounded by countless police officers and detectives, she definitely feels out of place. She doesn't even know why Dai dragged her over to the room where Minea and Takao gathered all the helpful guests. The writing lies on the only table in the middle with everyone spread around the room. Suitable for the old museum, this room looks as noble as everything else. Old carpet, expensive looking furniture and several books on shelves on the wall. 

_**> When the angel's heavenly voice** _

_**fades away, the sky will turn black.** _

_**The time is approaching:** _

_**The true love will be torn from** _

_**the cold claws of the law by the** _

_**white knight. <** _

Kiyara reads the beautiful written words over and over again. At the end of this white card with the announcement is a smiley that looks a lot like a sketch of KID. What a narcissist. At least he trained calligraphy, because his handwriting looks perfectly neat. Like a snob. 

As if she can't stop her mind from working, the young girl starts to assume the meaning behind each aspect KID enumerated. The angel's voice has to be a sound. It could be the church's bell. If Kiyara remembers correctly, the church has a statue of an angel on the door. To go even further, he probably hints that he will appear at midnight, when the bell rings like it usually does at every full hour. The time would even fit to his previous heists where the thief also chose to steal at the latest hour. 

Obviously Kaito KID himself represents the white knight and the cold claws of the law are the assembled police officers. 

The so-called 'true love' has to be the jewelry KID plans to take away. Annoyingly the wedding takes place in a freaking museum. There are countless gems and jewelry, it takes too long to check every single gem's background story or second meaning just to find out which one Kaito has his eyes on. 

"True Love, hm?", Kiyara mutters silently to not stick out more than she already does as the only young woman in this room. Most people working on this case are men, what a shame. 

"Yeah, another term for the gem." 

The sudden answer freaks Kiyara out. Again. Why are people trying to give her a heart attack nowadays? With a hand on her chest to calm her fast heartbeat down, she looks over to the guy who answered her 'question'. He seems to be clueless about people talking to themselves. And Kiyara always thought Japanese people are respectful enough to mind their own business... 

Surprisingly the guy next to her isn't a creepy old man or stiff old police officer. Kiyara guesses he's her age and judging by his kansai accent the brown haired boy is probably from here which is a bit surprising. She never met someone from Osaka with a tanned skin and to be frank his blue-greenish eyes are mesmerizing. Thankfully he isn't looking at her and keeps his focus on the writing. Maybe he was talking to himself too? 

The whole time Kiyara spent in this room she actually enjoyed the salutary neglect.

Unsure whether to keep the conversation going or to just mind her own business, Kiyara clears her throat. "He probably hints at the origin story of the gem or what it is called other than its original name."

Stupid, she thinks, he probably already knows that, gosh, Kiyara, just shut the fuck up. 

Her brain is always so nice to her. 

Suddenly the weak conversation is, yet again, interrupted by a loud call. 

"Kiyara!" 

The person yelling for her, who turned out to be the groom Takao, drags her away from the boy and Kid's writing. Kiyara knows it won't do her any good to fight him off, so she just let him drag her to the door. 

"You were supposed to stay safe, not jump right into action! What are you doing here?" 

Not really caring about his opinion, the young girl blows a strand of her open brown hair away. In addition to her 'not giving a single fuck' vibe, Kiyara shrugs.

"You invited me?" 

The groom stares at her blankly. "I did not tell you to get involved into a case!" 

"Well, somebody has to lower the average age and fulfill the proportion of women in this room", Kiyara jokes, but that doesn't work. Takao yells for his brother to kick her out and pulls his dark hair. Fatigue doesn't look good on him, not gonna lie. 

And there he comes, the man who brought her into this room just to get kicked out. 

"What's up- oh shit", Dai curses, "Yara-chan, what did you do?" 

Kiyara crosses her arms and pouts offended. "Nothing!" 

"A Kaito KID heist is no place for children! Get her out." 

Kiyara gasps. As pissed off as she can, she looks at the groom, annoyed and angry. Of course she isn't allowed to stay and maybe even help, but whenever Shinichi stands next to a dead man, the people around him suddenly get blind. Discrimination. 

"A child? So you admit you support child labour since you want me to sing for you?" 

Takao just stares blankly at her. 

"Get out." 

"No." 

"Get out of this room, Kiyara." 

"Make me." 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

"I can't believe he just kicked me out like some bitch!", Kiyara yells in disbelief.

How could he? Does she look like this one school bitch that's going to let men treat her like shit? No! That's Reina's job which is kind of fun, because Reina actually means pure and clean. Well she isn't clean and definitely not pure since middle school. It already started when she got boobs and let the guys touch them. Kiyara already suspected her to become like Jennifer from Jennifer's body, just without the killing and eating part. 

Currently she's sitting right in front of the room where she's not welcomed anymore. Kiyara isn't the only one who got kicked out, the airport-guy also known as Saguru Hakuba and the guy in her age who interrupted her monologue is also here with Dai and herself. 

"It's kind of your fault. You had it coming, but still got on his nerves." 

"He called me a kid!", she protests loudly, "He started it!" 

Whatever, Kiyara thinks. If she wants to solve the problem, she has to take a closer look at the gems. 

Out of the blue, Saguru clears his throat to get her attention. "Why were you even in this room?", he asks curiously. Kiyara immediately starts to play with her bracelet around her right wrist, as she always does whenever she's nervous. It's just a simple red band with a little butterfly on it. Her best friends Tetsuro and Kenma have the same bracelet, one with a volleyball and the other with a gaming controler. They got it once when there was a big festival in town. If Kiyara recalls it correctly and she usually does when it's about her only two close friends she considers as family, it was at least ten years ago.

Kenma and her know each other basically since they were born due to their mothers being best friends who live next to each other. That's why they grew up together since birth. One day, both of them were just six years old, the Kuroo Family which consisted of the father, the grandparents and of course Tetsuro moved into the house across the street. Whenever the one year older boy was alone at home, he came over to Kenma, where Kiyara usually spent her time. That's how the trio was made and one year after their first encounter, they were allowed to go to the festive occasions together with Shinichi and Ran of course.

The three friends tried so hard to get the big teddy bear, but instead they only had enough points for some little souvenirs and Kiyara still can't believe she was cheesy enough to suggest getting the friendship bracelets with individual pendants. To be fair, this was before her first encounter with mental illness. 

"Why? Am I not allowed to help?" 

The still unknown guy decides to interfere.

"Well, we got kicked out because of you." He sounds pissed. 

What the- "Because of me? Why is that my fault?" 

Instead of being the mature one, the guy from Osaka responds to the provocation as pissed off as Kiyara. "You started the fight, didn't you? Because of what? You want to see Kaito KID so badly because you're one of his simping fangirls?", the tanned boy hisses. Who does he think he is? 

Immediately Kiyara's jaw drops in disbelief. "I'm- I'm what now? Do I look like I spend my time on onlyfans?", she asks furiously, only to get a few confused looks. "No, I don't!" 

Thanks to Saguru, he doesn't keep the fight going. "Do you share your brother's interest in solving cases? I didn't know you plan to follow Shinichi in his footsteps." 

Kiyara snorts. "I don't! And never compare me to him again!" 

Suddenly something clicks in the unknown guys head. "Wait! Brother? Shinichi? Are-", he exclaims, only to be interrupted by Kiyara. 

"Yes, we got it! I'm Shinichi Kudo's sister! Could we please focus on the real problems now?" 

"Since when does he have a sister?"

In confusement, the young girl looks at him. "Oh I don't know, maybe since I was.. Born? Unfortunately", Kiyara sneers annoyed. This guy is really getting on her nerves. "Why do you even want to know, uhm..? Who are you again?" 

He looks at her morosely. Actually he seems very annoyed by her, but it's not like Kiyara cares. "Heiji Hattori. I-" 

"Wow, would you look at that? I already have to interrupt you, because you are boring me to death and my survival instincts are kicking in", Kiyara mocks the unknown guy. At least he has a name now and even if she doesn't want to, she has to admit his name sounds kind of familiar. Maybe she already read something about him, but who cares. He was acting like a dick, so he gets treated like one. And it feels great to see his angry face. 

Kiyara sighs. "Chile, Anyway so… Dai can you show me where the gems are?"

Dai looks at her confused. "Why though? Are you still trying to find out what KID means?" 

As innocent as she can, Kiyara nods with a simple smile. She knows what power she holds and she knows he can't say no to her. But to be honest she didn't expect him to hesitate. 

Yet again Saguru joins the conversation. Kiyara has to admit he is actually friendly, unlike Heiji who accused her to simp over Kaito KID. Well, she does simp, but usually only over fictional characters or unreachable celebrities who are way older than her what makes a relationship (that will never happen though) a bit illegal. "According to the brochure there are over two hundred gems. It's impossible to check each of them", the handsome young man informes them. 

Well the thought was too good to be true. Obviously there has to be so many gems, so what now? 

"Y'all shouldn't worry too much about the gem. There are enough people to take care of this issue and KID always brings back his stolen goods. What I'm trying to say is that it's not a good idea to interfere with the police", Dai said, trying to calm the two highschool detectives and the curious girl down. Only God knows how much he hates to be in this situation. 

"Then leave", Kiyara snapps at him. Nothing makes sense in her view. She has to go through the information again: Kaito KID is probably going to steal something at midnight when the church's bell rings. He will steal something right in front of the eyes of the police, most likely to embarrass them. But isn't it too risky? It doesn't make any sense to her that Kaito KID, the famous moonlight thief, the magical phantom is stupid enough to walk right into the lion's den. Why would he do that? He could've chosen any day of the year, yet he decides to ruin the wedding of a detective and a police woman. Maybe he didn't know they're going to marry here? No, Kiyara knows KID thinks everything through. Otherwise he already would have got caught by her brother or Saguru. 

"Why would he choose a day when many police officers and detectives are gathered in one hall? Isn't it a permanent exhibition?" 

"Maybe he simply didn't know?", Dai thinks out loud. 

"Unlikely. Kaito KID plans everything in detail. It would be too easy. Sometimes it's nearly impossible to find any flaws in his plan", Saguru disagrees. 

Heiji agrees with the blond. "But what is special today?" 

Suddenly the door opens. Minea comes out, a red blanket wrapped around her small figure. She looks so beautiful with her blonde hair tied up. It's a shame that her wedding is kind of ruined by a thief. You could see the fatigue and disappointment in her brown eyes. "Why are you still out here?" 

Immediately Kiyara jumps into action. "Why did you come out? Are there any news?" 

"You're still talking about Kid's writing? Right next to Y'all is a party! You're still young. Live a little. Have some fun! You shouldn't be involved into this mess", Minea says enthusiastic. A grin starts to form on her thin lips. "Kiyara, this is a magical place. Maybe you'll find the right guy, like I did." 

"Gross", Kiyara groans, nearly going to throw up. Did Minea talked to her mother? During her stay in the US, her mother tried to play matchmaker. Day after day she contacted old friends who have sons in Kiyara's age. It was too obvious that her mother wanted her to get some friends, but it was too soon for Kiyara's liking. Well, she never told her mom about her first experience with a crush. 

"Back to the real problems: Why are you here?"

"This is my wedding." 

Kiyara looks at her blankly. She only wants some answers, goddammit. 

Sighing, the soon to be wife pulls her red blanket off her body and shows her white wedding dress. It is magnificent. No, more like magical. The dress reaches the floor and has long sleeves. It also has a bateau collar, so you could see her décolleté through the net-like fabric. Adding to that the dress has a cathedral tailing which means that it spread out on the floor behind her like a long bridal veil.

Mesmerized by the dress, Kiyara can't take her eyes off. Perfect dress for a perfect wedding. 

"It's getting hot under the blanket, even though it's only April", Minea smiles and tilts her head to scratch her cheek.

Almost immediately the grey eyes of the young girl focus on the raised hand. The bride notices the stare right away and allows Kiyara to take a closer look. The wedding ring is already on her finger, because Takao and Minea are technically already married since they were at the register office this morning. Unknown to Kiyara, Takao chose a simple silver solitaire ring with one single stone. It is still beautiful though, kind of elegant and fabulous. In fact many engagement ring buyers choose a solitaire setting for its classic elegance and its ability to showcase the beauty of the stone. 

The ring got his name from the structure. One day Sonoko prepared a whole presentation about rings and jewelry, because of one silly question Kiyara had and somehow some facts are still stuck in her head ever since then.

'Solitaire' is French and means something like solitary or lonely, which refers to the lonely stone in this ring. In general this style is a known symbol of lasting love and fidelity. To be more specific, the lonely stone that the ring holds stands for the one true love you got in life. 

Oh shit. 

The one true love? 

"Oh that's it", Kiyara mutters, "I was so blind, oh my god. Shit, I have to apologize to Sonoko. She was right all the time." 

The people around her seem pretty confused about their sudden mind blow. "What are you talking about?", the wife asks. But Kiyara is still too occupied with her working mind. That's why Kaito KID is coming today! And that would also explain why they haven't found out what jewelry KID plans to steal. The chance that there is a man inside of this room who has more than just basic knowledge about rings, is very very low. Maybe even non existing. 

"Your ring. It's a solitaire ring. I bet he's after this ring. A solitaire ring got his name from the single stone it holds and many people believe that this lonely stone symbolizes the one and only true love", Kiyara explains excitedly. It has to be the aquamarine on Minea wedding ring! 

"So when the angel's voice fades away, or more like when the bell from the church with the angel on it rings, Kaito KID will appear and will steal your wedding ring." 

"That would explain why he chose to appear today", Saguru agrees.

Just like Heiji, but he has to correct her on one thing. "Yeah, but the bell doesn't ring anymore. The church is too old, it hasn't rang since at least three to five years." 

"Then what could be the angel's voice?", Kiyara talks to herself again. What other sound will be there? Is he going to wait for a specific song? Something religious probably. 

"It could be you!" 

Instantly shocked Kiyara stares at the bride. She's what now? She's supposed to be the angel? 

"Well you're the only special singer we have other than a simple DJ." 

And Takao didn't want the cHiLdReN to help, Kiyara thought smugly. 

"Well then. Let's give Kaito KID the show he wants." 

∘∘∘─────🦋─────∘∘∘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Sorry sjsnjsw I forgot to upload lmao  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter :) 
> 
> Word Count: 4767

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Detective Conan Story! I hope y'all follow Kiyara on her journey.  
> If there is anything I have to keep a closer look at (grammar, language, etc) please tell me.
> 
> Don't forget to give Kudos or leave a comment❤️😭🙌🏼


End file.
